


Spicy dinner

by Just_a_TG_fan



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_TG_fan/pseuds/Just_a_TG_fan
Summary: Richard and my OC  worked together on Top Gear and now after the boys had left the bbc they are in a relationship. This is a sort of prequel of my other fan fiction Goodnight call.A special thanks to @lovehammond for the help and support





	Spicy dinner

"... And now ladies and gentlemen.. It's my pleasure to introduce to you, from the popular car show The Grand Tour, and who donated his Harley Davidson to our association, Richard Hammond! Please give him a warm welcome!"

Thank god it's Richard's turn to speak, so I can take a break. It all started two days ago when Richard asked me to come with him to this posh dinner with a silent auction for charity. It's not really my thing, but the idea of doing a speech made him so nervous, and he pulled his damn puppy face. I just wasn't able to say no, so I got on this stupid dress and high heels, and here I am.

The thing is, since we arrived he's been teasing me. During the dinner he put his hands on my thigh under the table, and started touching me rather inappropriately, occasionally whispering dirty things in my ear with his damn husky voice, making me horny.

After a polite round of applause from the audience, the speech was over and he made his way back to the table, smiling and shaking hands.

R: So.. How did I do?  
B: Brilliant, well done! There was no reason for you to worry at all!  
R: Thanks. Why don't we go out for a breath of fresh air?

We got out near the balcony, and i lit up a cigarette. Richard took it from my lips, and took a drag.

B: Hey, I thought you'd quit smoking!

I smiled. I knew it was a bad habit, but I loved seeing Richard with a cig in his beautiful hands.

R: Yeah, but I'm in the mood for one tonight.

B: Well, you're also in the mood to annoy me..

Richard suppressed a laugh and took another drag.

R: Sorry, I couldn't resist.. It's the first time I've seen you in this bashful mood, it's so unusual for you...and it just turned my engine on..

He giggled and I tried to keep a serious face, but I liked being tickled that way, and he knew it.

B: I feel like a fish out of water. This kind of posh party is not my cup of tea, you know.. And you, Richard Mark Hammond, you are playing with fire.. You will get burned.

Richard threw away the cigarette, hugging me from behind, his warm hands on my hips. He whispers in my ear..

R: ... It's worth the risk..

Richard's soft lips are tickling my ear making me shiver. He started kissing my neck, one of his hands running up my body and slip under my dress, closing on my breast. I freeze in panic. 

B: Richard, please stop...Someone can see us...  
R: Don't worry, we're all alone.

I relaxed a bit, his tongue running up my neck, warm and wet, making me moan.

B: Richard....we can't... if...

Instead of stopping, he started playing with my nipple, rubbing and pulling it between his fingers. I bit my lower lip, trying not to moan.

R: Why should I stop? You seem to like what I'm doing  
B: ...please stop...seriously...

With the hand that wasn't under my dress, Richard made me turn to face him. He licked my lips with lust, provoking me with his tongue, but without deepening the kiss. I was struggling to stop him, I just couldn't push him away. I wanted more. Not just touching, and biting of lips. I knew I had to stop him before someone saw us, but I knew he wouldn't stop until I surrendered. He loves to push me to the point where I desperately want him.

R: ...you make me go crazy ...

He whispered to me in his low tone, which made me melt every time.

I couldn't bear it anymore. I kissed him deep with lust, and I could feel his lips curve to a smug smile under mine.

As we broke off, Richard pushed me against the railing of the balcony with his body. I could feel his erection growing harder, pressing against my leg through the fabric of our clothes. Our lips were glued together, choking our moans. I could hear some voices getting closer, but I was so overwhelmed, and I didn't care anymore..

C: Hey guys, why don't you get a room?

We froze immediately, turning our heads in the direction of the voice, taking a breath of relief as we saw James and Jeremy's smiling faces.

M: Good Lord chaps what are you doing? 

We looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
Jeremy and James stayed outside as Richard and I left. We held hands and giggled on our way back to the table.


End file.
